Cool kids
by agentsofsomething
Summary: Hi this is my first book on fanfiction so let me know how it is. This one shot about Skye after the events of the girl in the flower dress. It is based on the song Cool Kids


Hi this is my first book on fanfiction so let me know how it is.

This one shot about Skye after the events of the girl in the flower dress. It is based on the song Cool Kids

So here it goes

**_Cool kids_**

Skye had just gotten out of a talk with Coulson. Going with Miles was the stupidest thing she did. Skye thought. Skye walked into her bunk and pulled out her laptop and went on to her music and played a song that she could relate to a lot

**_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,_**

**_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_**

She has a flash back to middle school when she would get made fun of for being an orphan and crying in her room at the orphanage.

**__****_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,_**

**_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." _**

Skye remember her friend Jackson. Jackson was her only friend until 10th grade when he was killed by a drunk driver. Skye had tears running down her face at the memory.

**_And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_**

**_Whoa [3x]_**

**_Like the cool kids_**

The song ended and there was nothing more clear to Skye. She may not have been a "Cool Kid" but it didn't matter because people can't judge you. You can only judge yourself. Skye took a sharpie and wrote "Justice for Jackson" on her wrist. It was something that hasn't been in her mind in a while. Skye opened up a new document on her computer and began typing her idea for a website to help kids and teens who were bullied and different.

**6 months later**

Skye's website now had about 3,000 teens and kids sharing their stories with others and making new friends. Skye was surprised about how her website came along. She now had people who understood her story. Skye was surprised to find out that Ward was one of the people who had understood her story. Skye didn't tell ward it was her and kept her identity a secret. The bus had landed in a shield base in New York. Skye went to her friend Jackson's grave. Hey, I just wanted to come by and say visit you. I hope you saw my website. It's for you and you better not forget that. I'm working with SHIELD now. It's been crazy but you know. I miss you I haven't seen you since I was shot. That's how I knew I would be ok. Skye said with a small smile. Skye put down a rock ad painted on it said "You'll always have me". Skye could almost feel Jackson's hand on her shoulder. Skye started crying. Skye's phone started ringing and a random number popped up. Hello? Skye said in a calm voice. I'll always be with you. A familiar voice said and hung up. Skye couldn't help to smile. Bye Jackson. Skye said and left the graveyard. Skye went back to the base where she had to turn on her agent side and put away her emotions. Until next time this is Jackson and I'll be back soon. Skye could hear Jackson's voice say that. It will be soon. Skye though

**The end**


End file.
